Up in the air
by Mizzy681
Summary: Ingredients: An eight hour flight, a middle seat, an extremely tired Mike and a cheerful Zack Ryder  who is not sleepy at all. Crazy rare-pair!I please R and R!


**A/N This is a crazy rare-pair, I know that. I also know not a lot of people are into Zack Ryder but I hope you'll give it a try anyway. My Miz-muse has been demanding this ever since he gained himself a Zack-muse as a toy and now I've finally written this I kinda feel like making a little series of it. I already have an idea for a sequel so lemme know if you think you'll wanna read that. **

**Btw I'm using real names here, mostly because Mattie sounds cute and Zacky sounds crazy. So Matthew is indeed Zack Ryder and I admit I have a thing for him, especially when he wears his street cloths. Woo Woo Woo You Know It!**

**There's no need to put this on story alert because this is a ONE-SHOT! No more chaps on the way, but as I said, there might be a sequel.**

**Loads of thanks to my beta, soul of a fire dragon. I really appreciate you doing this for me!**

**WARNING: Two hot men having slashy sex and just a tiny bit of dirty language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not only own no-one, but also don't wanna assume anything about the sexual preferences of these men. Personally I highly doubt they are gay and in case of Mike, I don't want him to be. I want that man, I want him so bad, I feel pathetic. Or now I think about it, I am pathetic XD**

**

* * *

**

**Up in the air**

Mike cursed and muttered under his breath. Today had not been a good day and the prospect of spending the eight hour flight in the middle seat meant that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep now. Again, that was. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a bed.

"Hey Mike. How are you? That was some club last night, right?"

Mike blinked confused. He didn't really get how Matthew could be that cheerful. As far as he knew the guy had been as drunk as he was yesterday and he had still been in the club when Mike had made his way back to the hotel. That annoyed him. It reminded him of being that young that you could party all night and not feel like shit afterward. It made him feel old. He grumbled something about no sleep and middle seats.

"You sound grumpy, bro. Well… how about I do my good deed for today and trade you my window seat." He flashed a bright smile at his co-worker.

"What? Why would you do that?" Mike knew he should just be grateful and take the offer, but he had learned a long time ago that no-one ever did something without wanting something back, especially in this business.

"No reason… just trying to be a Good Samaritan. Make my mommy proud… something like that."

"Whatever… well, personally I think you're crazy, but thanks anyway." He made himself comfortable in Matthew's window seat, rolled his sweater into a pillow and immediately fell asleep.

"Excuse me, sir." An annoying voice woke him up and he glared at the source of it, a tall, skinny flight attendant with a mouth that looked too big for her face.

"Are we there yet?"

"No sir, we are about to lift off. But I must ask you to pay attention to the safety instructions."

"Why? Have they changed since… err… Friday?"

"No sir. But we want our passengers to be aware of the appropriate way to act in case of an emergency so it's required for all passengers to be alert when we show the safety instructions."

"Look, miss. I spend more time in a plane than I spend in my own bed, so I think sleep is more important than listening to something I've heard a million times. I know where the emergency exits are, where my life jacket is, that it has a flute and a light, that I have to put on my own oxygen mask before helping my kid with it and how to glide down the slide. Did I miss anything?"

Matthew shook his head, grinning. "You forgot the hand gestures, otherwise you would make a fine flight attendant."

"That would be a dream come true." Even the sarcasm didn't dent the friendly smile on the woman's face. "Well, can I now please go to sleep again?"

"I must ask you kindly to pay attention to the safety instructions." She sounded as cheerful as ever and it was as if she hadn't heard a word he said.

Mike sighed and stared demonstratively at the screen in front of him. "Okay, paying attention. Happy now?" The moment she left he leant towards Matthew and whispered in his ear, "Is she a robot or something?"

He was too tired and too pissed off to notice this caused Matthew's breath to hitch. The moment he realized the flight attendant occupied elsewhere - telling Chris off for tweeting instead of paying attention - he closed his eyes again. "Wake me up when we've landed."

Matthew grinned and nodded. He was planning to wake him up all right, but a little while before landing and for a completely different reason.

About an hour later the same annoying voice invaded his sleep again.

"Sir, excuse me sir?"

Mike snapped, "What?"

"Do you want a blanket, sir? It can get cold at night in the cabin."

"Are you kidding me? You just woke me to ask if I wanted a blanket?"

"Yes sir. Airline instructions. We are required to make sure our passengers are as comfortable as possible."

"Letting me sleep would have been really comfortable. But yes, give me that blanket if it's so freaking important for you."

"Certainly sir. Can I get you anything else?"

"Sleep, a bed… maybe another airline." The girl smiled her annoying smile and went on to bother other people.

"That woman takes her job a little bit too serious. Well, at least you have a blanket." Matthew chuckled

"I have a blanket… stupid woman, I wouldn't even have known I was cold if she had let me sleep. I have to talk to Vince, maybe he can give me a private jet."

"Dream on. But in case he does, can you give me a ride?"

"Oh, I don't know… do you think you deserve that?" He smirked at the younger man. Without that ridiculous headband he wore in the ring, he didn't look all that bad. But there was al lot more needed than a cute face and a hot body to get Mike's attention and the boy hadn't impressed him yet.

"I gave you my window seat… the least you can do is introduce me to your private jet." Matthew now had a wicked glint in his eyes and he wet his lips.

Mike didn't take the bait. "There's a bit more needed than that before I give someone the ride of his life." He yawned. "Good night."

He closed his eyes and left Matthew a little confused. But it had taken him years to find to courage to try this and he wouldn't give up this easily. He waited for a few hours, until the cabin lights were off and most of the people were soundly asleep. Matthew peeked around him and found no-one awake in his immediate vicinity. He pretended to be asleep, his head turned towards the sleeping brunette, eyes almost closed.

Mike woke up when the hand made his way into his jeans. He had been having an erotic dream and it took a while to realize that he was now awake. It took him even longer to process who it was that had his hand on his dick. That kid sure had guts. He opened his eyes and met brown eyes that were clouded with lust.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Matthew didn't miss that Mike did nothing to stop him and even shifted so he had more room to work on his swollen length. His own cock was straining in his jeans. He had never done anything that felt so wrong and so right at the same time. He closed his eyes when he felt the silken skin beneath his fingers, heard the soft moans leave the other's throat.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking that private jet of you for a ride." His voice was husky with desire and slightly trembling when he tried to fake confidence he didn't feel.

Mike threw his head back against the seat and tried to stifle a particularly loud moan when those long fingers tugged his dick a little more forcefully.

"You talk too much. I know of a much better way to put that mouth of you to use."

It was interesting to see how those big eyes widened in something akin to panic. Matthew's lips moved but no sounds came out. It seemed like he had finally found a way to shut the loudmouth up.

"What is it? You didn't assume it would be me on my knees?" He leant closer to the younger man so he could whisper in his ear. "You would like that, right? Me on my knees with my mouth around your dick." He slipped his own hand under the blanket and rubbed the heel of his hand against the bulk in his trousers. Matthew buckled up violently. "Oh yes, you want that… too bad it's not gonna happen."

He pulled his hand away and was rewarded with a cute whine by the younger man. Mike smirked like the demon he was when Matthew yanked his hand back and pressed against his erection again.

"Teach me, Mike. Show me what it's like." He moaned when Mike went to work on his cock.

Mike's eyes widened as the message sunk in. "Are you kidding me, Mattie? Are you a virgin?" Now, he was intrigued. "Aw, you're blushing. That… is… so… cute…" Every word was accompanied with a squeeze. "Do you want me to take your cherry? Do you want me to fuck that tight ass of you? Do you want me to take you places no girl can ever show you?"

"And you say I talk too much…" He groaned when Mike pulled his hand away. "Fuck Mike… don't stop…"

Mike pulled Matthew's hand away from his groin to close his pants. His trademark smirk was on his face when he leant back. "Do you want it, Matthew? Do you want to finish what you started, or do I need to wake Chris and give him what you need so bad?" He raised his eyebrow and pushed past Matthew and the guy on the aisle seat. "You've 30 seconds, kid."

Mike strolled through the aisle confident that Matthew would follow him. If not, Chris sat close to the bathrooms, so he would get his release one way or another. He turned around when he reached the toilets and winked at the blond that was on his heels.

"Good boy!"

He yanked Matthew into the tiny room and pressed him against the wall. He had to look up to him and didn't like that one bit. He didn't mind that when it was Jake, but with this kid, it felt wrong. All the more reason to get him onto his knees as soon as possible. Mike took his mouth in a fierce kiss, dominating him, making Matthew feel weak in his knees.

"Have you ever had a dick in your mouth?" Mike asked against those tempting lips.

Matthew only shook his head, still lost for words. He wanted this, but somehow he hadn't thought about what would happen after he had gotten his hand into Mike's pants. Only in his dirtiest dreams he had imagined them ending up together in this tiny room.

"Do you want to?"

Mike undid his pants and pushed them down to give the other that first look on his swollen desire. Matthew gasped and he took Mike in his hand it without even thinking about it.

"I want it…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" He flipped them around so he was with his back against the door and he pushed Matthew down. It didn't take much pressure to get the young man onto his knees.

Matthew looked mesmerized at erection that stood proud against Mike's abs. He could feel those devilish azure eyes boring down on him, could feel the lust oozing out that well-toned body and suddenly he wasn't nervous anymore. He wanted this so bad, wanted Mike so bad. He stopped fighting the other's dominance and simply submitted. He leant forward to lick that pink, swollen head and was rewarded with a low growl. It surprised him that it tasted this good; slightly salty, a little tangy and a hint of sweetness. Utter sex, that was it. He licked it again, this time swirling his tongue around the head. Mike's hands tightened in his hair.

"That's it, Mattie. Now wrap those pretty lips around me and suck me good."

He obeyed. What else could he do? Like he had done so many times in those dreams that left him wet and more than ashamed, he opened his mouth and took him in inch by inch. Mike swallowed a strangled moan and did what he could to prevent buckling up and bruising his throat. Matthew slightly gagged when Mike hit the back of his throat and quickly bobbed his head up again. He continued like this for quite a while, sucking, bobbing up and down, guided by sure hands that were tangled in his hair. He remembered what he liked when a girl gave him head. He pushed his tongue against the vein when he went down, carefully scraped his teeth against the sensitive flesh when he went up, tongue lapping at the leaking fluids, indulging in the taste of it.

"Fuck, Matthew… you're sure you never did this before? You're not pissing with me so I'll give you what you want?" Mike had his eyes closed now and his head thrown back against the door. Slutty moans left his throat and he had stopped caring about whoever could hear them.

Matthew moaned uncontrollable when he realized just how much he was turning the other on.

"Holy fuck… do that again!"

Mike growled loudly when Matthew started to hum around his twitching erection. This was proving to be more than worth the sleep he lost over it. Matthew sure looked hot like this, on his knees - just where he belonged - eyes closed in bliss. The kid would make a killer pet for someone, maybe even for him.

For a moment he hesitated on the thought of letting him suck him off and leaving it at that, then he decided against it. He had promised him a ride after all. He pulled the boy up by his hair and claimed his lips again in a slutty, dominating kiss. He couldn't prevent a mewl when he tasted himself. Nothing could turn him on like that. Well, nothing but a hot piece of ass that was just waiting to be taken for the first time.

Forcefully, he turned the younger man around and pushed him forward until Matthew needed to brace himself with both hands against the wall to prevent from falling. When he had Matthew thus bend over, Mike didn't waste any time to undo his jeans and pull them down over the shaven legs. Matthew eagerly stepped out of them. He was trembling from the tension, from apprehension of what was about to come. Mike took a moment to take in the long legs, the cute butt and he had to admit… Matthew was hot, a lot hotter than he expected. He leant forward and nuzzled his neck, one hand travelled over firm muscles and bulging abs before finally arriving at that aching member.

"You have a great body. Morrison has nothing on you."

"So it's true… about you and him?" Matthew tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Mike shrugged, "Nope, that's only gossip. But you can't be in the ring with someone that often and not get a feel of his body. And yours makes me wish we would be in the ring more often. It's… not… bad… at… all." Every word was highlighted with a slight squeeze in the rock-hard dick. He smirked when Matthew squirmed beneath him. His free hand trailed over the boy's back to his face. He held up two fingers and leant forward to nibble his ear.

"Suck my fingers like you sucked my dick. Make them nice and wet." He'd rather use lube, but that couldn't be fixed. Not now you weren't allowed to bring fluids onto a plane anymore. Stupid terrorists, they ruined all the fun.

Matthew had no idea why Mike wanted him to do this, but he was happy to do whatever was asked of him. So he opened his mouth obediently and sucked those digits in. When Mike was happy, he pulled his fingers out of the mouth and took the lips into a kiss. Matthew tensed up when the wet fingers teased his cleft and circled around the tiny pucker.

"Relax Mattie, it'll only hurt for a little bit." He slowly pushed one finger inside and stifled Matthew's scream with a searing kiss. He gave him time to get used to the pain and softly massaged his inner walls. The blond slowly rocked back on the finger. Mike eagerly took the sign and pushed his finger in and out, soon adding a second finger.

The first stab against his sweet spot caught Matthew of guard. He had never, ever felt anything remotely like this. His entire body sung like a taunt guitar string. The feeling completely drowned out the pain of being stretched and scissored, the third finger that was added and he only wanted more of it.

"Don't stop, please don't…" he whined when Mike pulled his fingers out of him.

"Don't worry, pretty boy. I've got something better for you." Mike rubbed his own dick, coating himself in his precum. Matthew whined again when he felt the swollen head travel up and down his slit. He pushed back, trying to force Mike to take him. Mike took it slow. He was on the verge of exploding and he wanted to make sure that Matthew enjoyed it as much as he would. Normally he was a pretty selfish lover, but when it came to taking someone's cherry you had the obligation to blow the other's mind as well.

He grabbed his lover firmly by his hips and snapped his hips forward, entering Matthew with only the head. Matthew could barely breathe when Mike pushed in completely. It hurt to be filled so perfectly. It was the best thing he ever felt. The tightness of the virgin hole burned through Mike. Nothing beat this, absolutely nothing.

"Hmm… such a tight little hole… I hope you're ready Mattie, cause I need to fuck you right now."

Still taking it slow, he pulled out again, but after that he lost control and he slammed in hard. It didn't matter, because he had angled just right and he hit his prostate dead on. Only Mike pulling his head back and taking his lips in a wild kiss prevented the scream that would've woken the entire plane. With long strokes he fucked the boy, almost every time hitting the bundle of fuck inside him. Beads of sweats broke out on their foreheads, pheromones charged the air, pants and grunts filled the tiny room.

Matthew was the first one who felt his release come close. Burning snakes of pleasure crawled in his belly, his entire body was on fire. Mike knew exactly when to wrap his hand around the twitching length. He also knew that this wasn't necessary to finish the boy off, but it added just that little spice. Sure enough, the moment Mike started to rub him, the walls started to contract violently and under a string of cursed mixed with Mike's name he came, coating the wall, his shirt and Mike's hand with sticky cum. He slumped forward, bones turned liquid by the intense orgasm, the feeling dragged out by the man that was still pounding into him and hitting his prostate with ever more violent movements. Mike slowly felt the heat come over his body, the extreme pleasure filling his body right to his toes and finger tips. Teeth sunk into Matthew's shoulder to stifle his scream, fingers dug into his hips to pull him closer. He further increased his pace until with one last stroke the pleasure shoot up his dick and exploded into his lover. He fell forward, head lolling, eyes rolling back as that haze settled over him. Would they've been in a bed, he would've rolled over and fallen asleep immediately. He might've even let him stay for another round later.

But since they weren't, this was it. "So that was fun," he grinned when he pulled out of Matthew.

"You can say that." Matthew slumped down onto the toilet and looked down to the mess on his shirt, legs and abs. Mike was already cleaning himself and he gave the boy some toilet paper to do the same thing.

"Mike… wow, that was…"

"Awesome?" Mike chuckled. He was very pleased with himself.

"You know it," Matthew grinned back. "But… err… can we do this again?"

Mike hesitated. This was why he only did this with guys he knew pretty well and from who he was sure that they wouldn't get all needy. Besides that, he liked his men with a little more experience. "I don't know, Matthew. I don't do relationships, I almost never do younger men and even though this was fun, I like a man who knows what he's doing."

"I'm not asking for a relationship. I'm asking for sex. Begging for it if I have to. Teach me, Mike. Teach me how to please you."

Mike stared at the young man. Did he just offer what he thought he was offering? That dominant side of him crawled to the surface again. "I wonder if you even know what you're asking for. I can teach you alright, my pet. Tell me, have you ever wanted to call someone master?"

"Huh? Pet? Master? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Look, Matthew, I don't need a boyfriend of a lover. I can get all the sex I want already. I don't need you for that. So if sex is all you offer, I'm not interested. The only thing I want is a pet. Someone to fulfill all my desires, someone to please me like nothing else. Someone who belongs to me."

"I'm not a sub…" Matthew finally understood what Mike meant.

"Really? I beg to differ. You like to be dominated… just admit it, Mattie."

Matthew gasped as Mike stalked even closer and stared him down. The dominance radiating from him was hypnotizing and he could feel himself hardening from just that one look.

Mike grinned when he saw those pupils dilate. "Think about it Mattie. Tell me when you've decided you want it."

With those words he slipped out of the bathroom. Matthew immediately locked the door behind him and stayed behind to think.

Mike had a huge grin on his face. In the worst case scenario he just had great and unexpected sex, in the best case he had gained himself a pet.

"Excuse me, sir?" That familiar and oh so ignoring voice burst the bubble of his happiness. "It's not allowed for two people to use the bathroom at the same time."

"Oh, isn't it? I'm sorry, miss. I didn't know. I just wanted to help a friend out. Introduce him to the mile-high-club, you know." He winked at the flight-attendant who stared at him with open mouth. Game, set and match, Mike Mizanin.

Softly whistling he went back to his seat, where he soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. When he woke up again, Matthew was sleeping against his shoulder. He thought about pushing him away, when the boy awoke and looked at him with those big brown eyes.

"Morning, master."

* * *

**I can't say it often enough, please review. I know reviews have been slow lately, but august is over so everyone is back from holiday and has time to leave me a nice (or critical) review. I'm really curious what you'll all think about this pairing and Zack-slash in particular. Do you wanna read more of this pairing or shouldn't I bother? And do you like the pet/master relationship between these to. I hadn't planned it, but somehow this felt good. **


End file.
